Uninvited Guest
by DarkHook
Summary: Tout est tranquille à StoryBrook il est maintenant temps de vivre normalement et de profiter de la vie
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin là, Emma trouva un message sur son telephone à son reveil.

" Rejoins-nous à 11h au loft on doit te parler.

Je t'aime Papa."

Elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller, voilà sa grass' mat' avec Killian etait terminer ! Pour ne pas lui gacher son moment, lui qui dormais encore si profondement à ces cotés, elle se leva discretement et rejoignit la salle de bain. Un fois laver et habiller, elle bu rapidement son chocolat, croqua dans son baggel, deposa un mot sur la table du salon "Je suis chez mes parents je reviens vite, fais attention à toi pour changer ! Je t'aime, Swan" et puis a bord de sa voiture.

Une fois arriver chez les charmings elle se demanda encore ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver pour si de precipitation !

\- Salut tout le monde c'est moi, désolé je suis en retard !

Elle remarqua tout de suite son jeune frère tranquillement entrain de jouer avec une peluche dans son parc.

\- Hey coucou Neal, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? dit-elle en soulevant son frère dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Emma, enfin on s'inquiéter, comment vas- tu cheri ?

\- Maman, oui désolé je mis du temps à me reveiller ce matin, ca va très bien et toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Des nouvelles de Hyde ?

\- Non non aucune, tout est calme comme tous les jours depuis notre retour ! C'est etrange d'ailleurs.

\- Oui pas que je me plaigne de se calme etonnant, ça n'annonce rien de bon, ce tarré doit-être entrain de preparer un truc .

\- Emma ton langage s'il te plait !

\- Excu... Ah David ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

\- Très bien et toi ? J'avais une ptite fin, un donnuts ?

-Non merci j'ai déjà dejeuner, alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

C'est David qui se lanca en premier "Ecoute Emma nous voulins profiter du calme ambiant pour donner une réception, pour cela on doit te poser une question"

\- Accepterais tu de devenir la marraine de ton frère ? demanda Blanche

\- Oh ! Mais ce serai avec un grand plaisir !

Tous les trois s'embrasserent,

"hey mais qui est le parrain ?"

\- Nous avions penser à Archie, repliqua sa mère

\- Ca me semble etre une excellente idée !


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines plus tard c'est enfin le jour J, tous les invités sont réunit . Une grande allée avec plusieurs rangés de chaises de chaque coté, une petite estrade à deux marches placé tout au bout et cette magnifique odeur repandut grâce à la grande quantité de fleurs éparpillé de ci de là . Emma, Killian et Henry prennent place aux premiers rangs juste devant Regina, sa sœur et sa fille. David, Blanche et Neal sont debout sur l'estrade au côté de la fée Bleue.

"Tout d'abord merci à tous d'être présent autour de nos amis pour ce jour si particulier pour eux, avant de débuter le baptême nous avons une autre célébration à pratiquer. Le destin à voulu que jamais David et Blanche n'est pu couronner leur princesse, le temps est venu, Emma s'il te plait veux tu bien nous rejoindre ?"

Emma se tourna vers Killian est murmura "c'est une blague j'espère ,"

\- Ça n'en n'a pas l'air Amour ! lui répondit celui-ci.

Emma sorti donc de sa rangée et se retrouva en plein milieu de l'allée.

\- Emma attendez !

La sauveuse se retourna vivement " Euh Regina s'il vous plait n'en rajoutez pas !"

\- Mais nous vous inquiètez pas, juste ... Dressez vous, tenez votre tête et votre dos bien droit ! Allez obeissez la tête haute et souriez c'est un grand jour pour vos parents faites les choses bien !

Emma écoute c'est conseille et lui sourie.

\- Encore une chose Mademoiselle Swan, dit la Reine juste avant d'effectuer un grand geste en sa direction avec sa main droite. Voilà maintenant c'est beaucoup mieux, c'est cela que j'appelle une princesse .

Instantanément la sauveuse se retrouve revêtu d'une magnifique robe ample rose pâle avec de magnifique reflet argenté et agrémentée d'un chignon sophistiqué.

Emma rougissante regarda le maire dans les yeux avant de lui susurré "Merci".

C'est dans cette tenue que la jeune femme s'avança rejoindre ses parents sur l'estrade .


	3. Chapter 3

"Majesté qui avez-vous choisi pour guider votre enfant ?"

\- Regina Mills et August Booth, répondit Blanche.

\- Madame, Monsieur veuillez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait, déclara la fée.

\- En ce jour nous sommes tous réunit pour assister au couronnement de la Princesse Emma Swan ... commença la fée.

\- Attendez, l'interrompit la sauveuse, quitte à vous laisser faire ça autant le faire correctement, elle se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille de la bonne sœur et lui murmura quelques choses.

\- Oui pas de soucis; Je disait donc nous sommes tous réunit en ce lieu pour assister au couronnement de la Princesse Emma Nolan.

Sur ces mots c'est parents eurent un hoquet de surprise et une larme commença à perler le long de la joue de sa mère.

Entouré de ces deux meilleurs amis, Emma se tiens droite face à l'assemblé, Blanche en retrait avec son fils dans les bras regarde la scène émue, quant à David muni d'un diadème il se plaça devant sa fille.

\- Emma j'ai rêver de ce jour toute ma vie, si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de la magnifique femme que tu es , je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Papa, tu es et tu restera le premier homme de ma vie.

Sur un sourire le Prince apposa la couronne sur la tête de son enfant. Toute l'assemblé se mit à applaudir, la légende dit que certains ont même pu voir une larme au coin de l'œil de Leroy.

Emma embrassa ces parents et pris à tout de rôle Pinnochio et Regina dans ses bras. Tous deux retournèrent à leurs places . Maintenant il fut temps de baptiser Le petit Prince.

Un heure après la sauveuse se trouve toujours dans sa magnifique robe entrain de poser une énième fois avec Neal et Archie.

"Regina vous pourriez peut-être me rendre mes vêtements maintenant, non ?"

\- Non attend, Emma s'il te plait encore une photo ! répondit sa mère. Killian viens s'il te plait, appela Blanche.

Après une dernière photo sur laquelle le pirate se trouve plus que mal à l'aise il s'éclipsa de nouveau à l'écart.

C'est August qui le rejoignit.

\- Alors Capitaine tu ne te mêle pas à la fête ? Et moi qui aurai penser que tu n'aurai pas pu résister à un baril de rhum à volonté.

Avec un sourire le jeune homme répondit " Non je suis mieux ici, tu sais ce n'est pas mon monde tout cela !"

\- Oh je sais de quoi tu parle je suis un pantin je te rappelle je vois exactement ce que tu ressens, mais où est le problème réellement ? rétorqua le motard

\- Le couronnement ! Ça y est Swan est officiellement une princesse même si dans le fond elle l'a toujours était ! Je ne mérite pas une femme de sa stature, je ne suis qu'un pirate ! Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je l'aime plus que tout mais elle mérite tellement mieux que moi !


	4. Chapter 4

Plus tard dans la soirée, David réalisa lui aussi le malaise du pirate :

"Hey Killian, viens avec nous un peu t'allez pommer dans ton coin là, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda le prince en s'approchant.

\- Je ... enfin je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas de votre milieu et plus je vous voit et plus je le réalise . C'est compliquer pour moi ! Emma, elle mérite tellement...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce que mérite Emma c'est un homme qui l'aime, elle plus que tout, qui l'a protégera et qui la soutiendra . Toi, tu ... tu es l'homme de sa vie, tu t'es battue pour votre avenir, tu mérite amplement ta place !

\- Mais c'est une princesse et je ... je ne suis qu'un pirate manchot un peu trop porter sur la bouteille ! répliqua le brun.

\- Et je suis un berger ! Killian arrête de te poser de telles questions Emma t'aime, tu l'aime, Henry t'apprécie vraiment et nous aussi, apprend à accepter d'être heureux !

Le jeune homme toujours aussi mal à l'aise se dressa et se mis face au prince.

\- Ça y est ! Tu es décider à me dire réellement ce qui te tracasse ? demanda David en croisant les doigts sur le torse en souriant .

\- David ... accepterais-tu ...

\- De ... ?

\- ... De me donner la main de ta fille ? se lança enfin le Capitaine.

\- Ah ! J'en étais sur ! Killian, pour moi tu fais déjà parti de la famille mais ce serai un véritable honneur de concrétiser cela ! Bien sur que j'accepte ! répondit l'homme.

Après une courte accolade, le sherif repris :

" Et puis comme ça tu ne sera plus perturber par votre différence de classe social ... tu vas devenir Prince Killian Jones !".


	5. Chapter 5

Un heure plus tard Killian approcha lentement d'Emma pendant qu'elle discuter avec August et ses parents.

\- Amour, tu viens 2 minutes ?

\- Bien sur ! et sur ces mots tout deux s'éloignèrent vers la côte, Emma remarqua à peine que sur leur route ils croisa Clochette, qui leur fit un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi m'attire loin de la foule, veux tu m'enlever pirate ? ironisa la jeune femme

\- Je pensais juste qu'un peu de temps rien que pour nous deux était une bonne idée !

\- Oh oui alors ! répondit-elle en s'appuya sur le muré avec sa si belle vue sur la plage.

Tout d'un coup une centaine de lampion s'allumèrent et commencèrent à s'envoler vers le ciel !

Emma était tout bonnement époustoufler !

\- Woauh ! C'est vraiment magnifique !

\- Une petite surprise, j'avoue j'ai juste installer les lanternes le restes c'est à Tinkerbel qu'on le doit, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Merci, c'est incroyable, dit-elle de légère larme dans les yeux, Merci mon amour, personne ne m'a encore fais ce genre de cadeau ! Henry m'a dit que le soir vous regardiez les films disney pour comparer laisse moi deviner tu as Raiponce !

\- Hhurmff coupable ! sourit-il, mais j'ai trouver ça tellement romantique !

\- Oui je suis entièrement d'accord.

\- Emma, Killian se mit face à sa belle, je voulais profiter de cet instant pour te parler. Allez je me lance, Emma tu as changer ma vie j'étais un homme aigri enfermer dans sa vengeance qui n'avais plus foi en la vie, plus foi en l'amour. Et je t'ai rencontrer, tu éclaire mes journée, tu es mon soleil, amour. Tu es la sauveuse, je le sais plus que qui que ce soit, car tu m'as sauver de toute les façons possible ! Tu es mon présent, mon futur, jamais je n'ai ressenti quelques choses d'aussi fort. Je veux que tu comprennes, j'ai plus de 200 ans et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vivant que depuis que je te connais. Je veux vivre avec toi et mourir dans tes bras, je t'aime depuis le premier jour pour toujours et à jamais. Mon cœur t'appartiens, prends en soin ...

Emma le fixer dans les larmes dans les yeux qu'elles s'empêcher de verser pour savourer complètement ce qui se passer, soudainement elle entendit du bruit au loin sur la droite, elle se retourna et vu David retenant sa mère, Régina le bras passer autour des épaules d'Henry qui lui même tenais la main de Violet il aperçu même Clochette la tête reposer sur l'épaule d'August, elle avait bien remarquer que ces deux là c'était rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font là tous ? dit-elle en se tourna vers Killian.

Il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Ils sont là parce que ton père et ton fils sont incapable de garder un secret, ça doit-être de famille ! Bon je crois que je ne pourrai pas échapper aux spectateurs.

Résigner Killian commença à s'abaisser, poser le genou gauche au sol et redressa la tête vers sa belle, c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle ne pu retenir ces larmes plus longtemps, elle l'ignorai jusqu'à maintenant mais elle avait attendu ce jours toute sa vie.

\- Emma Swan ou Nolan comme tu veux dit-il en souriant, veux tu devenir ma femme ?

La jeune femme une main sur la bouche se retourna vers sa famille, adressa un grand sourire à sa mère et regarda de nouveau le pirate.

\- Non ...

\- Non ?

\- Non, ni Swan, ni Nolan ... Jones ! Oui, oui je veux devenir ta femme Killian, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie !

Un grand sourire au lèvre le capitaine extirpa une boite de sa poche intérieur dont y sorti une magnifique bague surmonter d'un saphir entourer de petit diamant très discret, enlacer dans l'or blanc tel des branche. Il lui enfila sur le doigt et se releva pour la soulever dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, au dessus d'eux les lanternes brillant encore plus fort à en illuminer le ciel. En se séparant il réalisèrent qu'au loin August, Clo et Henry taper dans les mains et rillant joyeusement. Son père lui l'ai regarder émue et Blanche sécha une larme sur sa joue.


End file.
